


Accident

by writer_lover



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stinski, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_lover/pseuds/writer_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Future. Derek and Stiles teenage son  life.<br/>*Note*<br/>I rewrote some of the first chapters.<br/>There are twelve chapter in total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
It was an accident, fate even. I was lost in yet another book, trying to get to my next class in the crowded high school hallway. I’m normally really good at walking and reading while staying out of everybody’s way. But today, it seemed so fast that I didn’t even notice the football coming towards me, nor the boy that knocked me down.

“Ow,” I moaned as the weight of the boy crushed me. “Oh my God, are you okay?” The boy yelled jumping off me in seconds. “Yeah, I think so.” I said. “Here give me your hand.” He said. He helps me up and it was then that I realized the agonizing pain coming from my ankle as I try to stand. “OW!” I whimpered falling back down. “What! What’s wrong?!” the boy yelled in a panic. “My ankle, I think it’s broken.” I said. “Wait here, I’ll go get a teacher.” He yelled running away. Minutes later he came back with Mr. McCall, the lacrosse coach. 

“I didn’t see her, she just came out of nowhere uncle Scott and I think I broke her ankle.” I heard the boy frantically telling his uncle. “Here give me a hand Andrew and we’ll get her to the nurses.” Mr. McCall said "Boys! Pick up her things and follow us to the nurse, then get to class!" He yelled angrily at the other lacrosse players. "Are you okay?" He asked. "It’s just my ankle." I whispered as I put my arm around their shoulders and they helped me hobble to the nurse. 

As we walked in, the nurse jumped out of her seat and rushed over. “What happened?” She asked. “I accidently bumped into her and we fell over. When I tried to help her up, she said something about her ankle.” Andrew rushed out. “Andrew, stay here with…” Mr. McCall trailed off not knowing my name. “Elaine” I said. “Andrew you stay here with Elaine and explain to the principal what happened. If I find out you left, 50 laps around the lacrosse field.” Mr. McCall said with anger clear in his voice. “Yes sir.” Andrew said, clearly aware of the trouble he was in.

“Mrs. Johnson, we have two kids in here that had an accident.” Miss Anne, the nurse, said into the phone. The principal was there in seconds. The office wasn’t that far and she always tried to avoid things like this. “What happened?” She rushed out. “I accidently bumped into her and we fell over and I guess my weight broke her ankle.” Andrew said. “Anne, why don’t you call Miss Alva’s mother?” Mrs. Johnsons said. “Mr. Hale how about you explain to me how you accidently bumped into Ms. Alva?” She said. My mind wandered away from whatever he was going to tell her. I just caught the end of what Andrew was telling Mrs. Johnson. 

“…She was reading…she wasn’t paying attention.” He Said. “Excuse me!” I said offended that he was saying that it was entirely my fault. “Don’t blame this all on me! Do I have to remind you of the football that hit my head?! Or the fact that you were backwards when you fell on me! Yes I was reading but this is not entirely my fault Mr. Andrew Hale !” I nearly yelled, anger evident in my voice. “So, now that we have this settled, Mr. Hale you will assist Ms. Alva to class in until her ankle is better, but for now go to class.” Mrs. Johnson said. “I’m so sorry, Elaine.” Andrew said, as he left to go back to class. My mom walked in looking panicked. “Oh my gosh! Elaine, are you okay?” My mom’s worried voice asked. “I’m fine, it’s just my ankle really hurts.” I said. “That’s good.” came my daddy’s voice, “Come here baby girl, and I’ll get you into my truck and bring you to the emergency room.” He said putting his arm around my waist. “I’ll follow y’all in my car.” My mom said grabbing my bag and my book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
The doctor told me my ankle was indeed broken. I have a cast and crutches. I can’t believe Andrew has to bring me from class to class. This is going to be a long month.   
Andrew’s p.o.v.  
This is bad. Really bad. Not only am I so grounded, I found my mate, and she hates me. I knew it the moment I saw her eyes, but I can’t proceed to seduce her and claim her. With me being a werewolf and all, she’d never understand.  
Flashback  
“What did I tell you about your stupidity?” Isaac roared at me. “Isaac I tried.” I whispered. “You know Derek is going to rip your head off when he finds out.” Isaac said, “You remind me so much of your papa when he was your age. He might not be a werewolf but he gave your father trouble.” “Andrew!” roared my father’s voice, my Alpha. I whimpered. “Der, babe please calm down.” I heard my papa whisper to my father.

I guess I should explain. My father is Derek Hale, the Alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack. I don’t really know what happened, all I know is my super-naturalness knocked my papa up. I was their only kid because my father refused to put my papa through that again. I almost killed my papa when I was being born. They never blamed me though, which I guess I don’t understand.

I heard the pounding of feet on the stairs. “Derek!” My papa yelled. Now I feel even worse. I’m causing my parents to fight. “Stiles, he has to be disciplined!” My father yelled. My door crashed open. “Isaac! out!” My father yelled. Isaac ran at the Alpha’s voice. “You are to assist that girl in and out of school! Understand?” My father said. “Yes Sir.” I said. He walked out clearly still angry. I waited in silence with my papa until I couldn’t hear my father’s heartbeat anymore. “She’s it.” I whispered. “What?” He asked. “She’s my mate.” I whispered. 

He stood there mouth agape, heart speeding up. “How do you know that?” He asked. “I just do” I said, like I couldn’t explain. He ran out of my room. I could smell the tears. “Papa!” I yelled running after him. Isaac stopped me though. “Let him be.” He whispered, “All he needs right now is your father.” “But-” I tried to argue. “You just told the man that gave birth to you, your ‘mother’, that you found the love of your life at sixteen. He thinks he’s losing you.” He whispered again. I did this, all of this.  
Derek’s p.o.v.  
“Papa!” I heard Andrew yell, worry in his voice. I snapped my head toward the sound of my mate’s frantic heartbeat. I watched him run and then gasped. “Stiles!” I ran to him, panic in my voice. “She’s his mate.” I heard him whisper through his panic attack. I wrapped my arms around him, calming him down a little. “Who baby?” I whispered into his ear. “That girl Andrew hurt, she’s his mate.” He cried. I sat there frozen at his words. “Say something!” Stiles yelled but I didn’t. Andrew couldn’t even control his wolf yet, and he found his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
“I’m fine” I told my mom. There was something off here. He broke every bone in my ankle. The doctor said he must have hit me really hard and from a great height. How could he have that much strength and weight to cause this? It scares me a little. Something was weird about him.

I slowly got ready for school. I wondered; he doesn’t look that strong, so how did he cause this? 

I walked into school. Andrew was at my side in a second, taking my bag away from my friend. “How are you?” He asked. “Oh I’m good, except all the bones in my ankle are broken.” I said, “I’m really sorry.” He whispered. “I’m not mad, just in a lot of pain.” I said.

The day was long and painful. We only had one class together, so he was late for most of his. He’s really nice. It’s just… something was off. He would say weird things, like “I can smell your pain,” and he was acting weird. Doing stuff like, bringing me home and staying for hours.  
Andrew’s p.o.v.  
She looks at me strangely some times, kind of like my papa does when he’s lost in his overactive brain. She’s always lost in a different book every day. She tells me about them. She gets so wrapped up in the stories and the characters she cries when the book is sad, gets angry when the characters deviates from what she expects and so many other emotions, and I love to listen to her ramble on. It’s comfortable and familiar, like when my papa rambles. She was reading something called Jane Eyre. She once told me she read Jane Eyre over a hundred times. She said she loved to reread books she liked. Is this how my father feels when papa won’t shut up?

“Jane was an orphan.” She spoke suddenly. “She was left with her uncle after her parents died, but he died few years after. Her aunt was cruel to her, so she was sent to a school for troubled girls. They abused her there.” She paused, a sad look in her eyes. “She had a friend there but they died. She spent 8 years there, 6 as a student and 2 as a teacher. She then became a governess who teaches a French girl, and she fell in love with the master of the house. He was married, but it was a secret, because his wife was crazy. She ended up killing herself, then Jane married the master,” She finished. “I like when you describe books to me” I whispered leaning closer to her in our last class. “I like to explain them.” She whispered back leaning a little closer. The bell rang, prompting us to leave. 

We walked to her house in a comfortable silence. “There’s a movie.” She said, as we got to the front of her house. I wasn’t sure what she was implying. “I’d like to see it.” I said. “I have it” She said. “How about we watch it?” I said. She blushed, a crimson red. “Are you asking me out?” She asked “Yes. I’ll pick you up at five.” I said. “Okay. Bye,” She said, hobbling off to her front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
I straightened my hair, got dressed up in a dressy lacy shirt with my black skinny jeans and my good black high top converse. It was almost 5 o’clock. I started walking down the stairs to the kitchen, kissed my mother good bye and gave a kiss to my dad who just got here to give mom the check. “Where you going baby girl?” He asked looking me up and down. “On a date.” I said. “A date? With who?” He asked. “Look how about you come meet him?” I said as I heard the doorbell ring. 

“Hey Andy, this is my dad.” I said almost throwing the door open. Andy shook his hand. “Nice to meet you sir,” Andy Said. “You too son,” My dad said. “What’s your last name boy?” My dad asked. “Hale.” Andy said. “I don’t know any Hales. Who are your mom and dad?” My dad asked. “Derek and Stiles Hale.” Andy said. “I’m adopted.” Andy said. “Oh,” my dad whispered. “Bye daddy, love you.” I yelled as I got in Andy’s car.  
Andrew’s p.o.v.  
Elaine just sat there in silence. “I’m sorry about my dad.” She suddenly said. “It must be nice.” I whispered. “What?” She asked. “Having a mom and a dad. Sometimes I get embarrassed that I have two dads.” I whispered. She turned in her seat so fast I didn’t have time to block the hit or the smell of anger. I swerved, almost hitting the car in the other lane. I pulled up on the side of the road. She suddenly got out of the car. She started yelling. “How could you say that?! Never say something like that again!” She paused for a second. I could hear my family’s heartbeat, they must have heard her. “I don’t care.” She whispered. I could already smell her tears. “I’m sorry” I whispered. “It’s not so great having a mom and dad. Mine hate each other! Been divorced since I was two! They only just are starting to get along. Your parents love each other, and what is normal!? Normal is nothing. Your parents don’t talk bad about one another. Your parents don’t make you choose. Your parents don’t take each other for granted. Your parents don’t take you for granted.” She finished “Don’t take them for granted.” She sobbed. 

I could smell the confusion of my family. The sadness. “Do you want me to take you home?” I asked “No, I told you we’d watch Jane Eyre.” She said. She slowly got back into the car. My family slowly retreated. I drove the rest of the way to my house, where my family was waiting on the porch. “Dad, Papa this is Elaine.” I said. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.” My papa yelled hugging her. “You too.” Elaine said. Oh no they’re going to ruin this for me. They're mad at me aren’t they? No No No! “Andy?” Questioned Elaine’s confused voice breaking my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
Jane Eyre was good like always. Andy liked it…and so did his family. Andy drove me home in silence until we were outside my house. “Do you want to go out to dinner Saturday?” Andy asked. “Ya I’d like that.” I whispered. Andy leaned over the seat and kissed my cheek.

“Goodnight” I whispered. “Goodnight” He said. I watched him drive away. I sighed of contentment. That was my first date. My heartbeat was racing. How can him breaking my ankle lead to this? I’ll probably never understand this. I was invisible to him a month and a half ago. And here we are now going on dates.  
Andrew’s p.o.v.  
I was dreading going home. Papa’s probably crying and dad’s probably mad, he’s probably going to want to kill me. I slowly walked up to my house. Dad’s already waiting for me. “Explain,” My dad’s voice came. “I don’t think I can.” I whispered. “What do you mean you can’t?!” Yelled my papa. “I’m sorry, but do you know how mean kids are?” I whispered. “You got bullied because of us?” My papa whispered. “Not so much with Uncle Scott around.” I whispered. “I’m sorry papa” I whispered. “It’s okay baby” He said coming to hug me. “I shouldn’t listen to them. I know I have an amazing family.” I whispered. “Shh…baby it’s fine.” He said. “Should have told us.” My dad said, coming closer and closer ending up in a group hug.

Elaine’s p.o.v.  
My friends went on about how I shouldn’t read too much into me and Andrew’s movie night. “Like, come on he’s popular for crying out loud.” Amy partially yelled. “Yea Elaine, he probably pities you because he broke your ankle.” Stefy added. I felt hurt and angry that my friends don’t think I’m good enough for Andrew. “We’re going back out on Saturday.” I stated willing my anger away.

My mood picked up as soon as I saw Andrew. I was about to say hi, but Amy beat me to it. “Hey there.” Amy said flirting I knew her too well to know that she’s trying to get with him. “Um Hey.” Andrew said, not even noticing the flirting or maybe he did and he just chose to ignore it. “Hey you.” He whispered kissing my cheek. “Hey yourself.” I whispered smiling and feeling confident and smug at the looks on Amy and Stefy’s faces. “We still on for tomorrow?” He asked. “Of course.” I said. He slowly put his arm around my shoulder. “That’s great, I was thinking about taking you to La Casa.” He said. “If Mexican’s fine I mean.” He started to stutter.  
Andrew’s p.o.v  
“Mexican’s fine.” Elaine said. My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Why do I smell jealousy and anger from Elaine’s friends? “Okay” I said, “Hey I’ll be right back okay. Stefy can you help me to the restroom?” Elaine asked. “Of course.” Stefy? I think said. Then I was alone with Amy and all I could smell was hormones. GOD you have to be kidding me.

“So Andrew how’s lacrosse?” Amy said. “Good.” I said trying to ignore her flirting and obviously trying to get into my pants. YUCK! She’s such a whore. “You’re my favorite player, you know.” She giggled moving closer to me. “That’s cool.” I said sliding away from her. Elaine needs to hurry up. “How about I watch you for practice?” She asked putting her hand on my leg and rubbing it up and down. I jumped up. “You make me sick.” I hissed. “Excuse me?” She yelled. “You know I like Elaine and that she likes me.”

I paused fully aware of the crowd forming. “And yet, you’re still trying to get in to my pants.” I said. “Elaine is immature and still a virgin, she can’t satisfy you the way I can, she doesn’t deserve you.” Amy said. I can hear Elaine’s heartbeat. “You think I care if she’s a virgin? Well I don’t! And just because you’ve been around doesn’t make you mature and the only thing that you can satisfy with” I paused hearing Elaine hold her breath and heart speed up. Amy’s smirk still smug on her face. “Leave me alone and stop pretending to be Elaine’s friend.” I said turning around to a crying Elaine. Next thing I know she’s in my arms. “You’re too perfect.” She whispered. "That's fine you'll come back when she refuses to give it up" Amy said. Elaine and I just walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
Two months with a case sucks but I finally got to take it off. Me and Andrew have been dating for a month. Amy and I are no longer friends. I’m at the Hale house often. Either watching a movie, hanging out, or just having dinner.  
Andrew’s p.o.v.  
Elaine was here again telling me about the new book she was reading something about werewolf. She says that they have two different changes. This being true we have the half shift were we’re mostly human look except we have a lot more strength and have fangs and our eyes change color and a full shift were we’re full wolfed out. Why is she reading about werewolves? “Why are you reading this?” I asked. “What? I can’t read about the supernatural.” She asked. “No just wondering.” I said. “I just picked it up. I believe this can be real.” She said not looking scared just looking interested. “Do you know that have mated? They can be with anyone they want in till they find their mates. And their packs and Alphas and the Alphas mate can act as alpha it’s like something with the betas smelling alpha on them they just feel like they have to submit to them.” She said in a awe tone. I heard the pack laughing and Uncle Peter grunted and muttered "I’ll never submit to Stiles." “Does this scare you that this can be real?” I asked already feeling the panic in my dad’s heartbeat about telling her our secret. “No.” She whispered and she wasn’t I wanted to tell her but what will happen. Will she reject me? What will happen? I’m scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
“You shouldn’t have believed that!” Andrew yelled. “They had a pictured.” I yelled back “Doesn’t mean anything!” He yelled “Really! Is that why I saw Amy’s tongue down your damn throat!” I yelled walking angry towards my mom’s car. “Stop!” He yelled “Why? So you can tell me how good she was! How you want her so much more than me! How you don’t love me!” I sobbed. He walked up to me pulling me into a hug I fought against it but it was no use. I stopped fighting the hug and started sobbing into his chest. “I would never cheat on you.” He whispered. He slowly pulled me into a hug but I fought against it giving up eventually. Sobbing into his chest. “I would never cheat on you.” He whispered slowly pulling out his phone. “Look” He whispered. There on his phone was a picture that was taken at his dad’s birthday party last month. There was his dad and Uncle Scott. But his uncle Scott had left before this was taken and his papa was wearing that and Mr. Derek would never kiss Mr. Scott on the cheek. “Photoshop can look real.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.” I sobbed. “Don’t be… I bet if it wasn’t for that picture you wouldn’t have believed them.” He said. I nodded a tear staid face. “I love you” Andy whispered. “I love you too.” I whispered. “I should have known. We don’t have secrets.” I said. He tensed up at that. “Well” He whispered. I sat there and let that sink in. He’s finally telling me. “What?” I whispered genteelly rubbing his arm for encouragement.  
Andy’s p.o.v.  
“What if I told you I wasn’t normal?” I whispered. “Normal is nothing.” She said bringing me back to when I told her about my parents. “ What if I told you I wasn’t completely human.” I whispered hoping she didn’t hear me. What she said next socked me. “I know” I couldn’t believe my ears. “Remember the first time we…did things.” She said all I could do was nod remembering the day we first did something sexual. We now don’t do that in my house. “Your dad looked at me like he can smell or hear what we did maybe both.” She continues. “Hell!” She yelled. “Remember the first day we met? You broke every bone in my ankle.” She finished “Why didn’t you say something?” I asked “Because I wanted you to tell me…In your own time.” She said. “Werewolf” I said. “I figures” She said. “Why?” I asked. “You looked a little spooked when I started reading about them.” She said. “You not scared?” I asked. “Hell no!” She yelled. “I feared you’d leave me.” I whispered. Then she kissed me. Not just any kiss. A passionate one that said everything. It was frantic needy. We were touching everywhere. Like we needed something or if we let go one of us would disappear. She never kissed me like that before.  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
We were rolling around on the ground kissing. “Get a room.” Someone yelled. Andy shot up. Only to put his Uncle Scott in my eye or vision. “I would never leave you.” I whispered. Andy looked at me eyes glowing yellow. “Andrew!” Scott yelled. His eyes were beautiful. “She knows.” He whispered. “You told her!” Scott yelled again. “She told me.” Andy said “Really?” Scott asked. I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
Andy was by my house were once again lost in needy kiss. That’s been happening a lot lately. My shirt was soon on the floor. Same with Andy’s. Andy was half way down my neck leaving butterfly kisses when my mother walked in the door without knocking. “Oh my god!” She yelled. Andy shot up putting his shirt and shoes back on. “What the hell is going on in here?” My mom’s husband yelled. He took one look at me and judged. “I always knew you were a slut.” He continued. Tears treating my eyes. Andy looking at me “Repeat that please.” Andy gritted out. “Get the fuck out my house!” Mr. Menendez’ said. “Andy go” I whispered. Then he left reluctantly. “You little slut! How long has he been fucking you!” Mr. Menendez’ “We haven’t…” I tried to say. “Don’t lie you little whore!” He yelled. “You’re not to see him again.” My mother said.“But mother!” I tried but the next thing I know a hand is hitting my face. The sock on my mother’s face was only there for a second before she walked out. That’s when the second blow came harder this time. Falling to the floor screaming in pain. “Momma!”.but she never came. He has never physically abused me before, verbally yes, but never physically. My screams of pain ignored. “Andrew!” I yelled as I felt the warm liquid leave my body. “He won’t help you! He doesn’t care about anything but getting his dick sucked!” He yelled over y screams of agony. Then I felt him being pulled away from me. “Elaine” I heard Andy’s voice. “Call an ambulance.” Heard his voice again but I couldn’t see him. “We’re losing her!” I heard him yell again.  
Andy’s p.o.v  
“When I got to her she was all full of blood and He was just out of control.” I told my grandfather. “You were here when he started attacking her?” He asked. I shook my head. “I had left they found us in her room doing things and her stepdad keep calling her a whore. I had to come back I just felt like I need to come back.” I whispered the last part to Him knowing I heard it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
I hurt all over. Something was holding my hands. I slowly opened my eyes to blinding light and no glasses. I see my daddy on my right and Andy on my left both asleep. “Daddy” I whispered both of them jumped at my voice. “Oh baby girl are you okay?” He asked. “What happened?” I asked. I had no idea why I’m in the hospital. “You don’t remember?” Andy asked. I shook my head no. “Where’s mom?” I asked. I saw my dad shut his eyes lids. “You are no longer with your mom.” Andy said what my dad couldn’t. “What?” I asked. “Her husband beat you and she didn’t try to stop him.” My dad whispered tears sprung to my eyes. Andy grabbed my hand. “I shouldn’t have left.” He sobbed. “No!” I whispered “This is not your fault.” I said. “He would’ve done it anyway.” I whispered. It hurts that my mom didn’t try to stop him. I’ll never see her again and I still love her. A knock sounded on my door. “Can we come in?” Mr. Stiles’ voice came. “Ya” My dad said then the whole Hale pack was in my hospital room. “Hey, sweaty how are you?” Mr. Stiles asked. “I’m fine. I just don’t remember” I whispered. The look of sock crossed everyone’s face but my dad and Andy. “That’s good.” Mr. Stiles whispered. But he didn’t look so sure. “Let’s hope it stays that way.” Mr. Scott said. Mr. Isaac just looked at me with pity in his eyes, sadness. “Hope you never remember.” He whispered. Mr. Scott moved over to him wrapping his arms around his shoulder. “He was abused as a kid.” Andy whispered in my ear. Mr. Isaac locked eyes with me. Pain  
Andy’s p.o.v.  
It been two weeks scene Elaine got beat up. She hasn’t remembered yet. She all settled at her dad’s house. We’re sitting on her bed right now going over a new book she’s into. “This girl’s aunt died, her aunt knew so she wrote 13 letters and sent her on an adventure. She read everyone except the last one that got stolen. There’s a squeal but I haven’t read it yet.” She laughed at the end. “Sounds interesting.” I said she nods. She lends over and kissed me. I started kissing back but thought better and pulled away. The looks of hurt clear on her face for like a second. “It’s about time I go.” I said awkwardly. She looked at me strangely. “It’s only four o’clock. You don’t leave till five-thirty normally.” She. “Dad wants me back early today.” I lied. The last time I kissed her someone almost killed her. “Oh okay.” She said. “Goodbye.” I whispered. She didn’t even have time to answer back and I walked out and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
Andy wasn’t anywhere in sit this morning. But for our one class we have together he was there. The bell rang and I tried getting Andy’s attention. “Andy!” I yelled over the crowd. He didn’t even turn around and I know damn well he heard me. This went on for a month and that’s when I got tired of him avoiding me. I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail."I told you he would get tired of you." Amy said. I ignored her. "It's only a matter of time before her comes crawling to me." She said smugly. I just walked away. I then called my dad. “Hey daddy! Is it okay if I go to Andy’s?” I asked. “I haven’t seen him around lately” He commented. “That’s why I need to go over there.” I whispered almost a whimper. “Ya baby girl that’s fine.” My dad said. “Okay daddy, love you.” I said. “Love you to baby.” He said hanging up. So I drove toward the Hale house. I turned on the radio and this song started playing. “…say something. I’m giving up on you. I’ll be the one if you want me too. Anywhere I would’ve followed you. Say something. I’m giving up one you. And I am felling so small it was over my head I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I’m still learning to love just started to crawl.” I sang along quickly turning off the radio. Just like this the song reminds me of what’s going on. I turned off my car and walked up to the porch knocking on the door. “Hello” Mr. Stiles said. “Elaine! Honey hey.” He said. “Is Andy here?” I asked. “Ya sweetie his in his room, go on up.” He said. So I did only to find his window open and no Andy. That was it! “Andrew John Hale!” I yelled Andy’s full name. Running down the stairs and out the front door. Andy’s family looking very confused. “You can’t ignore me anymore!” I yelled and he came running back. Standing in front of me. We stood there for what seemed like forever, but were just twenty minutes. “Say something.” I whispered he just looked at me. Ten more minutes. “Please” I begged him. “I’m giving up on you.” I whispered sobbed. He still just looked at me.  
Andy’s p.o.v.  
She started walking away. I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me tears in her eyes. “I haven’t been ignoring you.” I whispered. “Bullshit!” She yelled. “Elaine.” I whispered. “No tell me what the hell is going on!” She yelled. I’m quite aware of my family on the porch watching us unfold like a television drama. “You wouldn’t touch me at first, now you’re avoiding me like the plague.” She sobbed. “The last time I touched you were in the hospital.” I said. “That was last time! I’m not fragile. “She yelled. “But you are!” I whispered yelled. “Stop ignoring me! Touch me! I’m not going to break!” She yelled jumping at me wrapping her legs around me waist and her arms around my neck and kissed me. She making me crazy. Her scent now mingling with me scent just like it’s supposed to be. “I’m sorry” I whispered. “You better be.” She laughed. “As lovely as this is I would rather not watch my son mate in front of me” Mr. Derek said and she laughed like this the most normal thing in world. She dropped down from my waist and whispered something I never have thought to hear from her mouth. “Turn me. Please.” I stared at her in displeasure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
“Not now” Andy said. “My dad won’t turn you, and only an Alpha can turn someone.” He continued. “Why wouldn’t he?” I asked. “Your pack regardless of your human status, and He wouldn’t want to give you pain if it wasn’t needed to save your life.” He explained. “How am I pack?” I questioned. “Because you’re my mate.” He said. “No I’m potential mate.” I argued. “You’re not ready for it.” He said. “How bad can it be?” I questioned. “It involves a lot of running and computation.” He whispered the last part. “Excuse me?” I questioned raising my voice. He looked awkwardly at the ground rubbing the back of his neck. “On the full moon, when you’re ready of course, they’ll be about five other people that can be my potential mates. I have to run after y’all to fine the scent that tells me where my mate is and whoever it is I have to claim then as my mate.” He whispered. “You mean there’s a chase that I’m not your mate?” I questioned, “Yea” He whispered. “Oh okay.” I said hurt at this new discovery of mine. “Okay let's plan us a mating race.” Mr. Derek said.  
Stiles' p.o.v  
"It's sad to think our baby is all grown up" I cried in Derek shoulder. "It's okay baby he's happy" Derek whispered. " Soon we'll have grand children running around." Derek continued. I perked up at the thought of grandchildren. "Remember out mating run?" I asked Derek while straddling his lap. He smiled smugly at me. "How could I forget?" He said as he placed butterfly kiss on my neck. Sucking on my collarbone.   
Elaine's p.o.v.  
Two weeks later  
It’s the full moon tonight meaning it’s the mating race. They had five other people here just like Andy said. Two girls and three boys. Anna was there which Scott’s and Allison’s daughter. One if the boys were Aaron who is Isaac and Cora’s son. The other three were from different packs. They were all werewolves. It scared me that Andy would pick someone else. I knew Anna and Aaron were forced here for tradition and wouldn’t hurt me because they didn’t want Andy as a mate, but the others ones was raised for this. They were raised to be an Alpha’s mate. And that’s what Andy will be when he turns twenty-one. So fighting is what they have to do. What if Andy wolf wanted one of these people? I don’t know how it is for wolves but it’ll kill me if he went for someone else. The howl went off and everyone started running, and I ran to the only place I could think of in the woods and that was the clearing with the little pond about an hour away from the Hale house. Everyone was running in different locations. They all ran faster than me but that was okay, I knew where I was going most of them didn’t. I have never run faster in my life. I then felt my foot catch on something and I stumbled and fall. I looked up to see one of my appoints hands around my ankle. I kicked her off noticing the blood coming from my hand. I heard a roar only to look up to see Andy charging towards us. I then pushed her out of the way with her off guard. I turned around and kept running in the same direction of the clearing. With a smile on my face I heard him running after me. I knew he chose me. I then caught site of the clearing and I turned my head back and smiled at him. And I turned my head back and jumped in the pond with Andy on my tail. I resurfaced only to be dragged to Andy and I swiftly wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew it was over, He chose me. The rest of the night was filled with mating.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Elaine’s p.o.v.  
I woke from my sleep to pain I haven’t even opened my eyes yet and that’s all I feel is pain. I opened my eyed to the trees and chirping of birds, and an arm wrapped tightly around me. I tried to get up but Andy’s hold on me was too much. “Andy” I whispered no answer. “Andy” I said a bit louder still no answer. “ANDY!” I yelled. He jumped up panic on his face. “What’s wrong” He yelled. “Nothing just naked in the middle of nowhere and I feel yucky.” I said. He just looked at me. “Find my clothes and take me to your house.” I whispered. But they only clothes he found were his and shreds of mine. So I put his shirt and boxers on and gave him his pants. I held tight to his boxers make sure they didn’t fall and jumped on his back. He ran to his house his whole family on the porch waiting. I slowly dropped from his back because if I would’ve jumped his boxers would have fell and his whole family would’ve been flashed. I slowly walked up the steps watching the amused smiles on everyone’s face but Andy’s. “Shouldn’t have ripped her close.” Mr. Stiles said. “The walk of shame.” His uncle howled. That was it we’re to spend the rest of our lives together and I can’t wait to start expanding the pack or till I can be a wolf. I look at Andy while everyone else laughed at him. I knew right then a there this isn’t normal but I wanted no needed to spend the rest of my life with Andrew John Hale.  
The end.


End file.
